


I can go anywhere I want (just not home)

by klarrolines



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Jealousy, No Handon, hizzie as exes, hope is jealous of sizzie, when i say angst i mean angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarrolines/pseuds/klarrolines
Summary: "look, I know we agreed to be friends and everything but that's what everyone says when they break up. I can't take you asking me for advice on how to ask out the new person you're interested in okay? It's killing me" AUor the one where Hope and Lizzie dated before Hope went into Malivore, and when she comes back Lizzie's got a thing for Sebastian and Hope's jealous.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. before

Hope knew time was running out. 

She knew that she had to jump into the dark, endless pit that was Malivore right then to ensure everyone’s safety. She knew that because she was the answer to fixing all this, keeping everyone safe fell as her priority, but she needed to say goodbye to Lizzie. Even if it was a half-assed goodbye that left them both with a bittersweet taste in their mouths and ended with Lizzie cursing her name, wishing she hadn’t fallen for her because she knew a day like this would come, a day where hope would sacrifice her own life selflessly, because that’s all she knew, she needed to say goodbye.

Hope’s heart rattled in her rib cage as she dialed Lizzie’s number, she didn’t know what words to say that could somehow make this all okay, words that could leave Lizzie in peace, even if all she had to savor them was a mere couple of seconds before Hope’s existence was completely erased from her mind.

“Hi, Lizzie” Hope said softly into the phone, trying to hold back the tears already welling in her eyes.

“Hope are you okay? Did you find Landon?” She asked, worry clear in her voice.

Hope smiled sadly, “I did find him” she paused, leaning against the wall, “Lizzie, I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and it’ll all be okay”

“Hope, what’s wrong?” 

She looked down at her feet, trying to find the words to somehow explain to her that she’ll probably never see her again, she felt the pain crushing at her lungs, suffocating her. 

“I found the way to stop Malivore” Silence enveloped them. She considered leaving at that and just jumping into the doom of the terrifyingly dark pit, it’s not like she’d remember any of this, the second she was in it, nobody, not even Lizzie, would remember her existence. But Hope would know, and she’d replay the moment in her head, wondering what would’ve happened if she had just told her, and it felt too cruel that she’d have to yearn for a last goodbye, for a last I love you for all eternity.

“It was created by the blood of a werewolf, a witch, and a vampire and only they could stop it, so nature found a loophole by making me, the mythical tribrid freak show,” a sad laugh escaped her lips, she found it humorous how so many people would give their lives to have a quarter of the power she has when in reality it’s a huge pain in the ass. Being a tribrid is not even about power, it’s all about the sacrifices and crushing loneliness, both things she was going to have to deal with as soon as she jumped into that pit.

“So, what does that mean?” Lizzie asked tentatively 

It was just a question. A stupid, simple question that could be asked anywhere, or anytime but it felt like a punch in the gut, and suddenly, tears ran down her cheeks, and without her permission, a sob escaped her lips.

“Hope, what’s wrong? What does it mean?” She persisted; Hope could hear the sheer panic in her voice.

“I have to throw myself into the pit, and nobody will remember I ever existed, not the school, not my family, not you” She knew all this was going to happen, but saying it out loud just made it feel real to her. Nobody will remember she ever existed, and she doesn’t know what’s going to happen once she jumps in, all she knows it’s that she’s going to be painfully and crushingly alone, but it’s her only choice.

“Isn’t there anything else that can be done?” The panic in her voice was clear, by now she was probably pacing around in circles.

“I already told your dad to burn anything that’s mine and anything about me, it’s the only choice, there’s no secret loophole, I’m the loophole” She lamented, she licked her lips and sighed.

“Lizzie, I love you and I know you won’t remember I said this but, I’m probably never coming back and it’s okay if you move on, I don’t want you to spend even a single second thinking I’d resent you if you tried to move on, I just want you to be happy” The harsh reality of those words tugged at her heartstrings, the only choice was to tell her to move on, no matter how much it hurt, she wanted Lizzie to know, even if it was for the couple of seconds before she jumps.

“I love you too” Lizzie sobbed; you could hear the pain in her voice from a mile away.

Suddenly, an alien-like face formed on Malivore and it roared at her, “I’ve got to go” Hope said hurriedly, looking at the pit of doom wide-eyed.

“I love you” She knew this would be her last words to Lizzie. To her, it felt like this was a cruel way the universe was punishing her for everything she’s done, for all the sacrifices made in her name; she wished she had more time, if she did, she’d spend every single second, and use every single breath, saying the three little words that could make Lizzie understand a least a fraction of how much she loved her.

With a trembling hand she hung up and set the phone on the floor next to Landon’s dead body, she stared down at the black, ghastly, endless pit and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, fear overcame her. Fear of what would happen after she was in it, fear of how alone she was going to be, fear of losing everyone she cared about, once again. She took a deep breath and set a hand on the railing, feeling ready to jump in, but before she could, she saw Clarke wake up and unsnap his neck.

“Sorry I was eavesdropping, pretty heartwarming stuff if you ask me” Hope’s blood boiled, she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. He smirked, “So what are you waiting for? All I’ve wanted my entire life was for that bastard to be gone and if you’re right about you being the loophole, it can finally be done” He maintained, “and if you’re wrong, well no harm is done because you’ll be dead.”

Hope inched closer to him, her mind made on what she was going to do to him.

“So, go on, I’ll be rooting for you.” 

A sadistic smile made its way onto Hope’s lips, “That’s not all you’ll be doing” the deep darkness coursing through her veins enjoyed the confusion in his face, knowing the cynical truth of what she was going to do.

“Imitantor Pupulus” He smirked, thinking whatever spell she put on didn’t work.

“Whatever you think you just did, didn’t w-“ he was cut off by Hope putting her hand over her mouth and him being forced to mimic it.

“How did you do that? How did I do that?” The panic clear in his tone.

“It’s a basic mimic spell, we learned it in second grade” She almost laughed at how messed up this all is; having to sacrifice herself for a slim chance at saving everyone, but having to leave everyone she cared about, including Lizzie, while getting revenge on Clarke, the sole cause of all of this.

“Also in second grade” She inched closer to him, he was forced to follow her steps until they were mere inches apart, her gaze burning at him with the fury and intensity of a thousand suns.

“Follow the leader” It was time. What she’d been putting off was finally happening, she put her hand on Clarke’s throat and one on his mouth, and he mimicked it on her. She stepped on the railing, and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way her heart was leaping out of her chest, she closed her eyes and jumped, and as she was falling into her doom, her mind filled up with all the people she loved, Lizzie was there more than anyone. 

When she was sinking into the deep pool of darkness, Hope knew then that she had no regret of doing this because then, she knew everyone she cared about was safe, she knew Lizzie was safe and maybe that was enough.


	2. Lizzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short and definitely not my favorite but enjoy, also I just changed the name from you broke me first to this (the title is 1000% inspire by taylor swift’s my tears ricochet, listen to it now x)

Something changed in Lizzie.

Right before summer started, the night they found Landon in TRIAD, Lizzie found herself to be crying so hard she was hyperventilating, clinging onto her dorm’s phone for dear life but she didn’t know why. It was like her mind was wiped, she couldn’t remember how she’d gotten there, or why there was melancholy crushing at her lungs, making her feel like she was in a state of vast despair. The only thing she knew for sure, was that it was terrifying, and she feared something like that would happen again, she knew it was time to finally make an effort in prioritizing her mental health.

And that’s what she did.

While she was in Europe for the summer with her mom, she worked tirelessly to try and better her mental health. She spent hour after hour endlessly speaking to therapists, doctors, healers, and anyone who could help, but she didn’t mind, she was determined to be the healthiest version of herself she could be so that this year would be different.

For the first time in her life, she was excited about the upcoming start of the school year. She was going to come back as a brand-new Lizzie, a mentally stable version of herself who was open to all types of new possibilities. Nobody was going to call her crazy anymore, but most importantly she wouldn’t _feel_ crazy.

There was, however, a miniscule hitch to her plans. Ever since that night, she felt like there was something missing in her life like she was a puzzle missing a piece. She felt like she was forgetting something, and something massive at that, but no matter how hard she tried or how deep she looked inside her brain, it was blank. She chose to ignore it though, knowing stressing about it wouldn’t do any good to her, and she wasn’t about to spoil this year, besides there didn’t seem to be any answers to the inexplicable events that took place that day, yeah like was supposed to believe Frodo of all people destroyed Malivore, she didn’t know what unsung hero she could accredit this to, but she knew saying the garden gnome did it was a whole load of bullshit. 

She shook her head, driving her thoughts away and started getting ready for today, the first day of school. This year wouldn’t just be different for the fact her mental health was the best its been, but because her dad was no longer the headmaster of the boarding school, after what happened with Malivore, it was clear he wasn’t fit to be in charge, at least not anymore, and if she was being honest, she was kinda happy about it. Don’t get her wrong he was a good headmaster but right now is the best time for a change like this, this gave her even more of a chance to reinvent herself, now she wouldn’t even be the headmaster’s daughter, or crazy Lizzie, now she could just be Lizzie.

Today, everything would change. Today she can walk through the school’s halls knowing that she’s changed, today she’ll say yes to all possibilities and today might be the day she finds something, _someone_ , that can fill the emptiness that’s been haunting her since that night.

* * *

Okay so maybe the whole plan of saying yes to everything and being open to all possibilities wasn't the best, especially since it seems like she's been stood up by none other than MG.

Don't get her wrong, she _loves_ MG, he's always been so attentive and sweet to her but she's just never seen him that way, but when he asked if she wanted to go on a study at the Old Mill due to the contract she'd made with herself of only saying yes, she was forced to go.

"This is so lame, universe" She complained, wandering aimlessly around the old mill. "This is what I get for assuming you'd send something amaz-" she complained but got cut off by the appearance of a man in front of her. "-zing" she continued, smirking at the appearance of a tall, dark-haired man who was very attractive.

"Hello you must be new," She said flirtatiously, the man stared at her confused like he was in a daze. 

"What is this place?" He asked, Lizzie noticed his British accent and had to keep in a squeal. 

"Oh this is the Old Mill, I mean it's the only mill but we all still call it the Old Mill for some reason, I hope you're not here to chill, I mean I don't care either way" She blabbered, trying to appear cool and flirtatious. "What's your name?" Suddenly he moved to lean against the tree, exhaling in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no! I'm fine" he shouted, Lizzie took a step away from him. "I'm sorry I should go" he was already turning away when Lizzie called to him.

"Uh wait, what's your name?" She asked hurriedly 

"Sebastian"

"I'm Lizzie" he smiled and nodded, then walked away.

Lizzie smirked, knowing she'd probably just found the missing piece she needed to make this the perfect year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut the sebastian and lizzie scene very short bc i cant stand them and I wasn't abt to write all that dialogue for them xx


End file.
